The present invention relates to an antiskid control system.
Antiskid control systems which are presently known in the art are unsatisfactory for operation under all kinds of road surface conditions. In particular, conventional antiskid control systems do not function properly when running on roads having friction values which vary between a low friction value as represented by an icy road surface and a high friction value as exhibited by a dry concrete road surface. The friction value also depends on the amount of wear of the wheels and the material of the wheels. Therefore, difficulty has been encountered in providing optimum control on releasing brake presssure under varying road surface frictions.